In multi-tenant cloud computing (e.g., an internet-based computing), resources, data and information can be shared and provided on-demand. Thereby, the cloud computing and storage solutions may provide multiple users with various capabilities to store and process the data. With the cloud computing expanding rapidly with a wide range of complex applications and multiple users, the assurance of safety, integrity and privacy of user information (i.e., data security) can be a concern as private data is stored on a public server that may be prone to attacks. Although cloud storage services may implement security measures such as encrypting real time data, encrypting stored historical data may affect the performance of a system. Encrypting the historical data may require or consume central processing unit (CPU), which may result in system down time.